pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:P/Mo Dead Sword HM Farmer
People still buy Dead Swords? --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:36, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :People still play Guild Wars? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 12:37, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :for like 1-2k maybe :3 12:37, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :: I do! --Jjberks 12:38, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::PvE is still hawt. Charr are pretty cute. --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:38, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah, when you're wearing them. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:52, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :::: No :'( And paras can't farm. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:19, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Oh? I remember solo para fow builds QQ 14:28, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::I think that There on fire would be better than There's nothing to fear in this becuse there always burning Gorlath the wild 14:09, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::yea, thanks for the tip They're on fire is better.. thus the reason i changed the build ::::::::Any variants for "Dodge This!"? Spaggage 03:53, 14 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Dodge this is the entire point of the build. It has no recharge timer, so it recharges pretty much instantly, and it ends every time you attack; which triggers burning finale and finale of restoration (PLUS the fact that it adds damage to every attack). If you wanted a replacement, you'd need something every bit as spammable, also with no recharge, so your health gain and burning application doesn't slow down. -Auron 04:03, 14 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I know all that. What I mean is there any adrenal shout that's as spammable that can't replace "Dodge This!" for those who don't have EotN (like me) Spaggage 10:53, 14 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::: Only thing I can think of is to substitude it for "Go for the Eyes!", but im not sure it would work cuz of the recharge.. prolly just need EotN. --Gdude5694 ::::::::::::"tPiY!" would work, wouldn't it? Just need a skill to replace Focused Anger in that case. Spaggage 03:07, 15 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Which would mean less spamming, which would mean less health and damage. -Auron 12:33, 15 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Yes, I know. I'm not suggesting it's superior to "Dodge This!" and Focused Anger. I'm just wondering if it would work, that's all.. Spaggage 13:01, 15 October 2008 (EDT) Money How much money does this make because it looks good(Warmarshal chris 16:21, 12 August 2008 (EDT)) :: well its farmed to get the dead sword... the way to sell them is unidentified golds 7=5k but if u get a good modded sword, sell that specific sword Gdude5694 :::If you can do that you haxxx --Frosty 16:30, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::::soo basically, use psychic powers to figure out which item u get is better and id it lol Driggy 03:08, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :::: you can check for +30hp mods by equiping the weapon and then working out if it thas a mod by your health increase...works with +5 energy too but i dunno if you could work out sundering....if you can b assed i guess you could attack dummies with them to c if you do more dmg... That Twin 03:39, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :::::erm yeh... srry... anyways fare build, can't rlly test it though, no para ^^' Driggy 21:50, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::It works, there's a video of it. I thought we had this build alrdy tho?-- 17:30, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::I thought this had been vetted.-- 17:31, 28 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::idk, yes i can see the vid, not blind ty lol. Still like to be able to prove shtuff by myself if it's the same with u. not like i'd actually use a para for farming anyways ^^' Driggy 01:46, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::This was posted months ago, mustve gotten deleted?-- 02:36, 12 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::it was deleted cuz farming via burning to death is slow. Sir'Nothing'' ' 10:33, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Not really. it takes about 2-3 minutes or so if you do it right.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I'm Sober. What's your excuse?]] 15:16, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::The drops take way too long to sell dead swords as unidentified, if dead swords are not valuable then isn't this the slaver spirits farm? Such'Mad'Hope 19:29, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Sword/axe? Why not put that in equipment, nice fast attack speed 1 handed weapon that makes sure you are in adjacent range. [[User:Justing6|'J']][[User:Justing6|'ustin']][[User_talk:Justing6|'6']] 19px 23:01, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :Or you can just move *shrug*ComfortOsprey 00:21, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::^--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I'm Sober. What's your excuse?]] 15:15, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :Or a Scythe. You'll be able to use "Dodge This!" every time you attack (and trigger your Finales more often), but lose 16 armor. I'm not sure if the extra healing is worth more than the extra armour, though. =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 15:19, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::Sword and axe aren't a bad idea by any means. 03:05, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Atributes wrong? Try 6+1 com, 11+1+1 spear, 12+1 leadership. This gives you 35 free health, and +1 command for free..!217.120.232.179 12:00, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :No. you don't spear them to death. You burn them to death.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I'm Sober. What's your excuse?]] 15:14, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::Agree. that would make no sense to take all out of motivation and have that attributes for spear. When i thought it up (yea im sure other ppl thought of it before me) the idea was to burn them not spear them. + the only way you get your hp is from Finale of Restoration {Motivation}--Gdude5694 ::: Yea I meant motivation instead of spear mastery. But my point was, that is was OMGstupid to have 3+3+1 comm, 12+1 mot, 12+1 leadership. I think you´l understand me.217.120.232.179 15:37, 14 October 2008 (EDT) :::: What are you talking about. its not 3+3+1 com, its 6+1 3+3+1 would mean... a sup and minor,?? HUH? g/g --Gdude5694 :::::Yea the +3+1 on comm was a superior rune and a headpiece. My point was, that it would be stupid to take a sup rune on command. There was a superior rune at first on it.Sebv2727 09:23, 29 November 2008 (EST) haha oh wow, I remember when my friend came up with this. As soon as Eotn came out he had this farming build up. Works. 5/5.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I'm Sober. What's your excuse?]] 13:04, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :You can use the similar idea to farm Stygian veil btw.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I'm Sober. What's your excuse?]] 15:13, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::I would add the build to farm stygian tbh because dead swords aren't worth all that much anymore and i would rather farm stygian than dead swords, much more profit...-- 16:01, 13 October 2008 (EDT) great Thanks for voting every1.. so far, 1 great build; hopefully more to go! XD "Go for the Eyes!" Can I replace "Dodge this!" with "Go for the Eyes!" ? Because I haven't done Eotn yet. Kapistar 10:11, 12 February 2009 (EST) : Nope, gfte has a 4 sec recharge time, you won't be able to spam it, which means finale of restoration won't trigger as much and you die 'Siebe Is Manly ' 12:30, 12 February 2009 (EST) :well, now it can because of the buff on June 18th, gfte is the same as it used to be ::to clarify the above very strange comment: considering that "gtfe!" has no recharge now it could be used too, should we make an optional slot and then allow the user to decide considering how much easier it is to get "gtfe!". Godbox 18:59, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::I think we should. Also, Bladeturn Refrain isn't an armor buff anymore, but blocks potentially hindering energy gain from Balthazar's Spirit. Replace it with something else? Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 15:29, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I agree, Bladeturn isn't doing much for this build as it is. 01:30, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Stand Your Ground! may be a good optional replacement for Bladeturn Refrain with a few more points in command? Or even take both GFTE and Dodge This! for more health gain. Point is, Bladeturn is kinda bad now. 23:11, 6 July 2009 (UTC) GFTE is now a good optional.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 02:59, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Bladeturn Refrain Is inferior. Merely taking both GFTE and Dodge This! is significantly better. Only took one play test to confirm this. If nobody cares, I'll change the build myself. 01:11, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Burning doesn't stack.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 04:08, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::Doesn't matter. You're trading less survivability for more survivability. Isn't that obvious? Better yet, go try both and then come back and tell me which one works better. Aevar 04:17, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :::The things this is meant to kill are really easy for a paragon's armor to handle with just one of the shouts. If you're having trouble with it, then yes, take both i guess.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 03:30, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::::If you have a variant that kills faster that would be optimal. Trading an inferior defensive skill for a better one is always a good thing. Maybe take an offensive skill instead. Don't know what that'd be though. Aevar 08:40, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Locations Had a successful run in Fahranur HM using this build; worked fairly quickly. I'll clean up the usage section when I get around to it, or if someone else wants to, go for it. Aevar 05:57, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Does this even work anymore? they are doing way too much damage, i dont have a chance to even attack or walk up to the monks before i die ПALANA 20:34, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :They haven't changed anything, so yes. It still works.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 20:50, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::Actually they may have messed it up with the change to blateturn in pve...--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 20:50, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::Maybe "Stand Your Ground!" or "I Am Unstoppable! but they're not going to be maintainable like the old Bladeturn. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 21:02, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I am using it as is with "GftE!" and "Dodge This!", works fantastic. My stats are Mot14, Lead12, and Smite3. Don't change anything! Also, is there a 40 spirit limit? I kill 40 and no more spawn? Such'Mad'Hope 23:58, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :::::It's ok without command? also do you have any advice on how to use it? I just cant help but die way too quickly ПALANA 01:13, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::If you're actually looking to get a Dead Sword, I'd recommend farming Fahranur HM instead. 06:38, 5 August 2009 ( Have to archive it now with the August update, it simply does not work. And it was so much fun... Such'Mad'Hope 04:48, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :They completely destroyed every good/mediocre build other than the imbagon with this last nerf. I suggest that everyone who does not like the no pvp/pve split of this skill to address it here: http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/ArenaNet:Skill_feedback/Paragon/Finale_of_Restoration --[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 05:45, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Archival Since the build no longer works (unless someone says otherwise) I put this in the archived section.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 22:09, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :aaaahhh...thats much better now.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'''"Mutton Chop Man"]] 13:20, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :OH YEAH THIS IS BACK BABY!!! 13:24, September 20, 2009 (UTC)